Butterfly, Sugar, Baby
by Eve-the-Charlotte
Summary: Inspired by "Butterfly" by Crazy Town.  Denmark/Iceland.  Enjoy.


_Butterfly, Sugar, Baby_ by _Eve-the-Charlotte_

Pairing: Denmark/Iceland; a dash of Sweden/Finland and a sprinkle of Norway/Japan.

Inspiration: Aren't pet names wonderful?

*HELKA*

_Smør-flyve. Sukker. Baby. Darling. Slik. Dukke-ansigt. Ædle. Kære. Søpapegøjer._ _Isnende._ All those words and more were assigned to the relatively young-looking nation known to the world as Iceland, and to his fellow Nordics as Viggó Torvaldsson. Honestly, three of the mentioned group were worried about the development.

Berwald Oxenstierna, aka Sweden, Sve, and Zombie, the last ending up with the speaker having a black eye and the second as well if it wasn't Finland, was seemingly unperturbed by, well, anything. However, on the inside, Jørgen's obsession with the Icelandic boy and his insistence of those odd names deeply disturbed him. His brother was definitely not any sort of good influence on the young country. The man was very obnoxious, extremely arrogant, thick-headed, and was blind drunk half the time. Besides, he had bet Tino 50 euros that Viggó would kill the Dane soon, and Berwald hated losing, even to his wife.

Timo "Tino" Väinämöinen, aka Finland, Fin, and w'fe, was rather concerned over the whole Jørgen and Viggó matter. He knew he was a natural worrier and that the whole thing wasn't even his business, but Tino couldn't help but worry over the situation. Unlike his "husband," Tino was also concerned over what might happen to Jørgen if he was rejected. The Finn shuddered as he remembered what the xanthochroid nation had been like after Sjurd ended their long, drawn-out affair. The ex-Viking could be a cruel one, and Tino wanted to give no reason for the Dane to become that way again, so he prayed that Jørgen would get over his insane infatuation soon, before someone went to war.

Sjurd Tørvaldsøn, known as Norway, _Norge_, and Sjurd-san, was quiet about his views on the "situation," like Sweden and unlike Finland. Also, he gone through one thing the other two nations had not: an affair with Jørgen. The Dane, though truly kind and loving, was smothering in his affections and extremely possessive of the one he considered "his." Honestly, Sjurd thought his little brother couldn't take the force of the Dane when enamored and was thus attempting to subtly discourage Jørgen from his attempts at wooing Viggó. Those attempts were not going so well, but Sjurd knew he had to persevere, or die trying. Well, if he did die, God would probably be nice enough to inform him of what exactly went on in the brain of his on-again, off-again Japanese lover. Seriously, Kiku needed to come with a manual.

Jørgen Torvaldsen, aka Denmark, Dane, and that weird drunk blonde guy, thick as he was, did detect the unease the majority of his fellow Nordics were experiencing at his attempted courting of young Viggó. But they did not understand, not at all. They did not see that Jørgen was straightening up, limiting his bar outings with the other Western countries to only once every few months, and he didn't even get smashed at the ones he did go to! They didn't see as he began to read more than his fairy tale books to find topics interesting to his _engel_ that they might discuss. They didn't see Jørgen restraining his urges to hit on humans and nations alike, all for his _kærlighed_. No, all they saw was the old Jørgen, who he had been, not who he was now. Denmark just hoped that Viggó didn't see him that way too. Jørgen knew his fragile heart would not be able to take the rejection, not this time.

However, in the midst of all this worry and slivers of hope, no one had thought as to what Viggó thought and wanted. Viggó Torvaldsson, aka Iceland, _Ísland_, Icy, and whatever name Jørgen had thought up at that moment, thought extensively about the situation. He had observed other nations' relationships and what they had done when confronted with courting, and what the outcome was. Iceland had read about the notion of romance, pondered how it worked and how it worked out for those involved. Viggó knew what he wanted now. And now he was going to get it.

All of this led to the scene in the midst of a particularly pointless World Meeting. Most of the nations attending were either trying to look as they weren't about to go to sleep, with the exception of Greece who already was asleep, or they were glaring at those who were about to enter Dreamland. So, when the pretty young Nordic thing called Iceland suddenly pushed his fold-up chair out with a loud scrape and stood, all the nations, comatose and not, except Greece, immediately looked in the nation's direction. Viggó swiftly walked over to Denmark, and whispered the words, "_Ég elska þig_," in the man's ear.

Those words started a chain reaction in the Nordic section, with the nations who usually ignored them watching. Sjurd made an odd sound somewhat like a cross between the word "no" and a whimper. Berwald's seemingly permanent glare turned ten times as cold as he took out his wallet. Tino's eyes went wide and his mouth opened and closed in the manner of a fish's. However, Jørgen's reaction was the most stunning of all. The nation called Denmark grinned so widely his face was liable to split as he picked up the Icelandic young man and swept him up in a passionate kiss. After a few moments of heavy snogging, the Dane carried his _kæreste_ out of the room and presumably off to some place private.

Meanwhile, during the commotion, Erszebét "Elizabeta" Hédéváry was humming to herself a lively tune as she was walking back from the women's restroom. However, she stopped as she saw a streaking blur about to run into her. She managed to step back just in time to avoid the collision. The blur stopped abruptly, enough to reveal a maniacally grinning Denmark and a blushing Iceland cradled in his arms like a new bride. The Icelander stuttered out a "_hryggur_" before the Dane carried him off quicker than a lightning bolt. The Hungarian woman stumbled for a second before a geyser-like fountain of blood shot out of her nose. One word escaped from the _yaoi_-loving woman's lips before she passed out from blood loss, and those words were, "_Isten Basszameg, hogyan tehettem volna észre_?"

*HELKA*

This was fun to write! Oh yes, and before I say _adieu_, here are the translation at the bottom:

Danish to English Translations:

Smør-flyve – butterfly

Sukker – sugar

Baby – baby

Darling – darling

Slik – sweets

Dukke-ansigt – dollface

Ædle – precious

Kære – dear

Søpapegøjer – puffin

Isnende – icy

Norge – Norway

Engel – angel

Kærlighed – love

Kæreste – sweetheart

Icelandic to English Translations:

Ísland – Iceland

Ég elska þig – I love you

Hryggur – sorry

Hungarian to English Translations:

Isten Basszameg, hogyan tehettem volna észre? – Goddamnit, how could I have missed that?

Otaku Wapanese to English Translation:

Yaoi – boy/boy

French to English Translation:

Adieu - Goodbye

And remember, you should always review at the end of a story!


End file.
